


Dress To Impress

by ZandraGorin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Butt Plugs, Lingerie, M/M, NSFW Art, Nipples, Some scars, Stiletto Heels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25217707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZandraGorin/pseuds/ZandraGorin
Summary: Harry has finally come to appreciate (look forward to) dressing up. It’s all Draco’s fault, really.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 22
Kudos: 79
Collections: HP Inspired by Imagery Fest - 2020





	Dress To Impress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gnarf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnarf/gifts).



> A big thanks to one of my forevermates, T, for the cheerleading and supporting and squealing together. Even though you're not into this ship you have been nothing but kind and helpful and encouraging throughout my process of making these. Love you lots! 
> 
> And of course, thank you to all the mods for hosting this fest!

**"Like what you see, Potter?"**

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

**"Are you just going to stand there all day, Malfoy?"**

**Author's Note:**

> As always, all Harry Potter canon characters belong to JKR.
> 
> * * *
> 
> This work is part of the 2020 HP Inspired by Imagery Fest, an on-going anonymous fest. Artists will be revealed once all works are posted.
> 
> Comments and kudos are hugely appreciated.


End file.
